La boda de mi mejor amiga
by Gisse
Summary: One-shot. Ella era una de mis mejores amigas y estaba apunto de casarse, no estaba feliz por ello, y el problema radicaba en que yo estaba enamorada del novio... One-shot.


Y aquí estaba yo…

Debería estar arreglando mi bouquet de dama de honor, que se cayó y se desarmó, pero estoy demasiado distraída como para poder concentrarme en algo tan sencillo como acomodar flores. Pienso en el pasado, en nuestros días de instituto y recuerdo. Los recuerdos aparecen en mi mente sin siquiera darme cuenta de ellos.

_Inicio del Flashback_

Era mi primer año de instituto y era la típica chica nueva, mi familia se había mudado y tuve que cambiar de escuela y dejar los pocos amigos que tanto trabajo me habían costado.

Este año no sería la diferencia pues mi personalidad es más bien introvertida y me cuesta relacionarme con las personas, ha sido así siempre y no cambiaria de la noche a la mañana.

El primer día de clases lo conocí, su nombre era Edward, sinceramente lo consideré bastante atractivo al verlo pasar, y supongo me emocioné al ver que se sentaba junto a mí.

Con el paso de los días tal parece que se interesó en mí, pues bastante me lo daba a demostrar, pero yo apenas lo conocía.

_Fin del Flashback_

Una voz recitando mi nombre fue lo que me devolvió a la realidad era Ángela, una de mis mejores amigas, y en estos momentos la ansiosa novia que le pregunta a su dama de honor como le queda el vestido. Sí, se va a casar.

- ¿Qué tal?- me pregunta

- Se te ve divino- le contesto sin mucha alegría.

- No pareces convencida- me responde con la preocupación en el rostro.

- Es que tiene algo extraño en el ruedo!- digo, al ver mi salvación en unos hilos de colores que quedaron sujetos junto al vestido.

Otra de las damas hace ademán de querer quitar los hilos pero Angela la detiene.

- No, no, no! Bella, ¿puedes buscar a la modista? Está en la otra habitación con Edward, por favor.

- Sí, claro.

Al salir de la habitación recuerdo como conocí a Ángela.

_Inicio del Flashback_

Era ya nuestro tercer año del instituto, y comparado con el primero, ya al menos tenia amigas, Alice y Rosalie. Y a pesar de lo pasado con Edward en los años que teníamos de conocernos podría decirse que estábamos en paz.

A través de él, fue que conocí a Ángela, ella era nueva, su primer curso del instituto, me recordó a mí en mi primer año, solo que ella en menos de un año consiguió amigos y novio, cosa que yo no conseguí hasta el año siguiente prácticamente, claro la parte del novio no va incluido, bueno el caso es que al parecer yo no le caía de las mil maravillas a Ángela, supongo que habrá escuchado los rumores sobre Edward y yo.

Solo al final de ese año fue que ella me dirigió la palabra luego de un año completo de malas miradas.

_Fin del Flashback_

Recordé como al año siguiente construimos las bases de una amistad que ha llegado hasta este momento antes de tocar a la puerta donde se hallaba Edward, de seguro junto a Jasper y Emmet.

_Toc, toc._

- Pase!- gritó Emmet desde algún lugar de la habitación.

Entré y quedé deslumbrada ante la imagen que se me presentó. Edward se encontraba de espaldas a la ventana que daba al jardín donde se celebraría la ceremonia y luego la recepción, al girarse hacia la puerta me percaté de que tenía la camisa totalmente desabotonada. Me sacó de mi embotamiento mental cuando me saludó.

- Hola- le respondí, ¿a qué fue que vine? Intente hacer memoria…- umm ¿la modista está aquí?

- Sí, claro, la modista, ehh, esta retocando las mangas de mi saco, pero ya casi termina. ¿Quieres esperarla?

- No, está bien. Cuando termine dile que vaya a la habitación de Ángela.

- Ok

- Ok, nos vemos.

- Si

Tuve que salir lo antes posible. Antes de que empezara a hiperventilar, tenía que sacármelo de la cabeza por Dios!

Me asome al balcón a tomar un poco de aire fresco luego de estar bajo el poder de su penetrante mirada y su embriagadora esencia, debía limpiar mi mente antes de la ceremonia, me dije a mi misma.

Aun con esto en la cabeza, los recuerdos me llegaron, eso si algo distorsionados.

Recordé como él me pretendía acabándome de conocer y yo por eso mismo lo rechacé, no tenía experiencia y no sabía cómo se manejaban esos asuntos, recordé como las cosas empezaron a cambiar dentro de mí, como me empecé a enamorar de él con el paso del tiempo, como al año siguiente sentí que moría al enterarme que tenia novia, lo estúpida que me sentí al pensar que el esperaría por siempre a que yo me enamorara de él, recordar que ya en ese entonces lo estaba pero que él no lo sabía, recordar como cuando tenía novia se alejaba de mí, como cuando rompían volvía a mi compañía, como no me importó, no lo suficiente para hacer algo.

Iba a seguir así, sin embargo una voz me interrumpió, era Alice, ella siempre me decía que no hacia lo correcto al quedarme aquí, y seguro venia a repetírmelo. Cuanto la quería, a pesar de todo!

- Sabes a que vengo, ¿Cierto?

- Si, lo sé. Y definitivamente no quiero escucharlo otra vez.

- Ok, no lo repetiré, pero recuérdalo, recuerda las palabras que ya te he dicho y ponlas en práctica. Lo que si te diré, ya que no escuchas eso de que te alejes, es que intervengas…

- Inter… que?

- Déjame terminar. Si? Intervenir, si eso dije, Ángela quiere a Edward lo suficiente como para hacerse a un lado si él así lo quiere, y definitivamente Edward eso quiere, sin embargo no sabe que Ángela lo haría. El te ama, de eso no hay dudas.

- Ok, ok. Me ama y se va a casar con otra.

- Porque tú nunca has hecho algo para que eso cambie, si el escuchara un "no lo hagas" de tu parte, no lo hiciera.

Me quedé pensando en ello durante un momento, pero Alice me saco de mis cavilaciones cuando me dijo que la ceremonia iba a dar inicio.

Estaba en la puerta que daba al jardín, lista para hacer mi entrada.

Para evitar los pensamientos, de lo que pudo ser y no fue, durante mi paseo al altar de otra, me concentré en algo irrelevante como que pie iba adelante: izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha… hasta que al fin llegué.

No me quedó de otra que el resto de la ceremonia tararear la marcha nupcial para evitar decir ¡yo! Al momento en que el padre dijera lo de si alguien quería impedir el matrimonio, claro que tuve que comenzar mucho antes para que el momento no me tomara de sorpresa, porque si me cogía con la guardia baja de seguro que me oponía.

Lo que me sorprendió fue que justo en el momento en que me callé para respirar como Dios manda, estuvieran a punto de recitar los votos, pero más me sorprendí a mí misma cuando decidí prestar atención, o era demasiado masoquista o idiota como para oírlos y verlos jurarse amor eterno o esperaba un milagro.

- Repite después de mi- le dijo el padre a Ángela- Yo Ángela Webber prometo cuidar, respetar, proteger y amar a Edward Cullen todos los días de mi vida hasta que la muerte nos separe.

- Yo…- decía Ángela- yo… Ángela Webber… pro… prometo…- estaba tan nerviosa que hasta tartamudeaba- prometo cuidar, respetar, pro… no puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Qué?- preguntamos atónitos el padre, Edward, Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice y yo, que éramos los únicos lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar el murmullo en el que habló.

Ella se giró y observó a las personas que tenia adelante y que empezaban a murmurar confundidos. Volvió a girarse y comenzó a hablar solo para nosotros.

- Te quiero Edward, y sé que me quieres, pero no me amas, no como para casarte conmigo.- a este punto todos estábamos en shock y ninguno hablaba- No te sientas culpable, pues no lo eres, tu solo pensaste que era lo mejor y créeme que te admiro por sacrificar tus sentimientos solo por serme leal, por no lastimarme, aunque supongo que también afectó el creerte que ella no te amaba. Ella te ama como tú a ella. Así que en vez de estar desposándome a mí en este momento deberías hacerlo con ella.- se giró para verme a mí- Bella, te adoro, eres de mis mejores amigas, amas a Edward, y pudiste haber intervenido, hablar con él para que me abandonara y no lo hiciste, eres la persona más desinteresada que conozco, te lo mereces más que cualquiera, sé feliz. Chicos, -dijo dirigiéndose a nosotros dos- creo que deberían hablar más seriamente luego, pero tengan en claro que Edward ama a Bella y viceversa. Pero por ahora celébrenlo, celebren que lo saben, que son libres de hacerlo realidad, celebren que se amen.

A este punto él y yo nos mirábamos el uno al otro, cada uno sumergido en los ojos del otro, viendo todo lo que por años ocultamos.

Ángela nos abrazó a cada uno antes de girarse a hacer frente a los invitados que tenían los signos de interrogación en las frentes, y dijo:

- Señoras y señores ha sido un honor para nosotros tenerlos aquí esta tarde, pero por cuestiones de la vida hoy no se celebrará boda, - los murmullos crecieron- no se preocupen que dentro de poco estoy segura que la pareja les estará invitando a su ceremonia, - dijo señalándonos a Edward y a mí, que permanecíamos abrazados pero mirándonos a los ojos- pero por ahora pasen al área del recepción y disfruten de la comida, la música y la charla, parce ¡c'est la vie!


End file.
